Hide and Seek
by iLoveKakashi-sanDATTEBAYO
Summary: Kakashi, Kotetsu, and Izumo accidently rendezvous with Kisame and Itachi. Itachi is angry at Kakashi for letting Sasuke go, what will he do to the jonin? R&R to find out. THIS WILL BE FINISHED! Oh and it's yaoi, ItaKaka.


A half finished ItaKaka fic as promised! ^u^ (I think)

Kotetsu, Izumo, and Kakashi quickly jumped through the trees, their mission had been completed, but not without injury. Kotetsu had been sliced across his shoulder, and Izumo had a stab wound on his leg. Kakashi himself had no injuries, although he was beginning to tire. Their mission was to escort a merchant to his village, it was a mission meant for genin, but with all the criminals that lurked around the village, the rank of the mission increased. Kakashi was assigned as a back-up for Kotetsu and Izumo just in case they met some mercenaries or S-classed criminals. And just as they had neared the village, nuke nins had attacked them. If it weren't for Kakashi, both of the chunin would have been dead. The group had encountered enemy nins on three separate occasions, the last one was when the chunin had been injured. They safely escorting the merchant, and spent the night at the merchants house. After treating Kotetsu and Izumo for their injuries, they ate a rejuvenating dinner made by the merchant's wife. The leaf nin then left the village at dawn and proceeded to race across the land back to Fire country. A pair of ninjas confronted them while they were passing through a forest that was right outside fire country's border. The pair both had black cloaks with red clouds on them, they also had straw hats with paper streaming from the rims, blocking the view of their faces from the Konaha shinobi. The shorter of the two tilted his head up ever so slightly, it barely made a difference, but Kakashi had seen the red eyes. He saw the tomoe spinning dangerously around the pupils, his body had stiffened, his pulse quickened. He instantly recognized the pair, they were Akasuki members, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki. They were both dangerous S class criminals, and both had large bounties on their heads. He didn't know if they had been following them the entire time, or if it was by chance that they had encountered each other. It didn't matter, Kakashi had known that they would not be able to defeat the pair, so he had sent Kotetsu and Izumo ahead to escape and warn the leaf village while he kept the Akasuki members distracted. But the tallest of the pair had gone after them, leaving Kakashi and Itachi alone in the dense forest.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Kakashi-sempai," Itachi said. The mocking tone in his voice made Kakashi bristle in anger. He would have attacked the Uchiha if it weren't for the fact that he knew how dangerous the raven haired man was. What really worried Kakashi, was that Kotetsu and Izumo were no match for Kisame and would most likely be killed before they reached the village. Kakashi glanced around quickly, taking in his surrounds for the fight that he knew would commence.

"Don't call me that you bastard," Kakashi growled through clenched teeth, refocusing on the Uchiha, "I stopped being your sempai the moment you killed the Uchiha clan and left the village!" He glared daggers at the cloaked man, his voice tight and his muscles tense. Venom dripped from every word he said. He was furious at the man, they had been ANBU partners and comrades of the same village. The day Itachi betrayed the village, was also the day he betrayed Kakashi.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's been done and no one can change it," Itachi didn't look the least bit sad or regretful, he really did infuriate the copy nin.

"It didn't have to happen, and you just left Sasuke alone to shoulder the burden of being the only Uchiha in the Leaf village." Kakashi could feel his rage build up as he said the boy's name. The damage Itachi had done to Sasuke's psyche was immense, it had caused the boy to close himself off for everyone else. It angered the white haired man to think that someone could just murder their family and leave one alive to suffer. It really did make Kakashi question Itachi's humanity.

"But he's not the only Uchiha in the village anymore, is he Kakashi?" Itachi asked, his words holding so much hate that if Kakashi had been a lesser man, he would have flinched, but he stayed as still as a rock. Kakashi's eyes widened and his anger dissipated instantly, he had heard the anger and aloofness in Itachi's voice. He blamed Kakashi for what happened to Sasuke, and to be honest, Kakashi blamed himself for letting the boy continue his path for vengeance. He had spent countless hours blaming himself for his failure, he had let all 3 of his students be trained by the Legendary Sanin. Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-sama are good teachers, but he had allowed Sasuke to go to Orochimaru. It was his worst failure, even worse than letting Obito die. An Uchiha in the clutches of a man like Orochimaru would result in many more people dead and suffering. Kakashi's shoulders slumped as he felt the weight of his guilt. He looked down at the ground in front of him, his self loathing over the years making him too ashamed to meet Itachi's accusing gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Itachi quickly approached the white haired shinobi, effectively cutting off his apology. Kakashi stumbled back, startled by the sudden movement, but Itachi just continued to stalk towards the surprised leaf nin. After a few seconds of shuffling, Kakashi hit a tree that was behind him. He stared wide eyed as Itachi got closer, finally he stopped, the Akasuki member's face was only a few centimeters from Kakashi's. The jonin looked down at the floor again unable to look up for fear of what he would see. 'What's wrong with me?' Kakashi couldn't understand how Itachi could make him feel so guilty and ashamed. Just a minute ago he had been steaming and ready to fight, now he felt small and weak in Itachi's presence, it confused the copy nin greatly. Itachi's hand shot up and gripped Kakashi's chin, stopping Kakashi's thoughts. He tilted the leaf nin's head up and forced him to look at his eyes. The sharingan was visible and the tomoe moved slowly around the missing nin's pupil. Kakashi fought the S-class criminal, desperately trying not to look into his eyes, fearful of the illusion that the mangekou sharingan could create. But his efforts were in vain as Itachi pinned both of his arms above his head. Using one hand to hold Kakashi's hand, the raven haired shinobi released the leaf nins chin and reached into his cloak. He quickly took out a kunai and firmly held Kakashi's hands. The copy nin struggled to get out of Itachi's grasp, but Itachi pressed his body flush against Kakashi's, halting any sudden movements that the white haired nin would make.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Kakashi shouted as he fought against the Uchiha.

Itachi ignored the copy nin's protests and, with a chakra powered hand, he pierced the kunai into Kakashi's palms, through both hands, and into the tree that cornered the jonin. Kakashi screamed, the sudden pain had caught him off guard and gave him no time to brace himself. His voice cracked and shook as the biting pain blurred the edges of his vision. The leaf nin gasped as he tried to control his breathing and twitching hands, he could feel his tendons getting cut a little bit more every time his hands moved, and winced when the throbbing pain became known. While Kakashi was groaning and gasping Itachi let go of his hands, he was certain that the white haired shinobi wouldn't try to escape with him so close and his hands out of use.

"You let Orochimaru have him," he growled his anger now a menacing aura around him. After a few seconds of gasping and groaning, Kakashi lifted his head and looked at Itachi.

"I know, I tried to help him-"

He gripped Kakashi's chin once more and looked into his eyes.

"You didn't try hard enough, you left him tied to that tree waiting to be found by the sound ninja," he could see fear and confusion in the leaf nin's eyes, he obviously had no idea that the Akasuki had eyes and ears in the Leaf village.

"Zetsu had been kind enough to keep tabs on Sasuke while he was in the village, he saw what happened that night," Itachi spat out.

Kakashi looked anywhere but Itachi's eyes, he could feel his body trembling and inwardly cursed himself for his weakness, it frustrated him to no end to know that his well being was up to an enemy nin, and not just any nin, but Uchiha Itachi who also happened to be royally pissed at him. He could feel the lingering fear from the last encounter they had mingling with his newfound anxiety, he knew exactly why he felt it, Itachi's mangekou sharingan was no joke, he had made a few seconds feel like days, and in those few seconds, had tortured the copy nin to the point that he had passed out on the spot. They had fought because Kakashi was protecting the village and Naruto, the overall seriousness of the situations was that of two common enemies, but this was different. He had lost an S-class criminal's only remaining family to a man who only wanted him for his body. The copy nin knew he was screwed, he just hoped that Kotetsu and Izumo would at least get to the ANBU station before Kisame got them and send reinforcements. But then he remembered who it was tailing them and who was here with him, he instantly lost hope, even if they did make it to the viilage, Itachi would be done with him already.

Itachi watched Kakshi's face contort from self-loathing, to nervousness, and finally, fear. The raven haired shinobi chuckled, he had not expected the son of the White Fang to fear him, but it didn't matter, that fear would only help Itachi torture the failure of a jonin in front of him. Itachi stopped laughing and frowned once more, he surveyed the leaf nin in front of him. With his sharingan covered, chances of escaping have slimmed, but Itachi didn't understand why he didn't put up much of a fight.

"Finally giving up Kakashi?" Itachi asked, an air of victory surrounded him and only served to spike Kakashi's anger.

"Like hell you fucking bastard," Kakashi was hissing through his teeth again as he cursed at the Akasuki member. Kakashi had a cocky look on his face, but it was quickly wiped away by an angry Uchiha who had backhanded the copy nin. Kakashi's head whipped to the side and a grunt could be heard as the copy nin tried to hold in his cries of pain. Blood dripped down his chin from the cut lip he sported, Kakashi could feel the sting from the hit and he knew a bruise would form. Itachi was outraged, but quickly reigned in his emotions, he reguarded the copy nin with a cool glare. After a moment of thinking, the raven haired shinobi punched Kakashi in the gut with a chakra powered fist.

Kakashi let out strangled cry and curled his body as far forward as possible with his hands pinned. The chakra burned his flesh and damaged his lungs as it skitted across his chakra network. He coughed up blood onto the dark forest floor. He could feel at least half of his chakra disappearing instantly, Kakashi had thought he could at least try to fight Itachi and then out run him, but with half of his chakra gone, that possibility was out of the question. The copy nin wheezed as he felt the pulsing pain in his abdomen, he heard Itachi walk around the tree that he was pinned to. He finally stopped next to Kakashi, and leaned toward the hunched form, right next to his ear.

"I'm going to enjoy punishing you for letting him go," Itachi whispered. He saw Kakashi's entire body jerk at the comment. The raven haired criminal reached for the kunai that was impaled on Kakashi's still twitching hands. He grasped the handle and pushed forward, he felt blood rush down his fingers. Kakashi let out a strangled groan, refusing to whimper, but not able to be queit either. Itachi smirked and quickly pulled the kunai out as fast as he could. Kakashi shouted, his throat was sore and burned from his overuse of it. He could feel the kunai scraping his bones and severing tendons as it was viciously torn away from his flesh, the pulsing pain was now a searing pain as he gasped and coughed, his insides were still damaged from the punch. There was more of his blood now, it ran down his arms, staining his jonin uniform and dropping into his hair. Kakashi quickly made teleportation seals as he calmed down from the vicious assult. He reappeared behind a tree several meters from Itachi, the masked nin watched in horror as the ex-leaf shinobi brought the blood stained kunai to his lips. He licked the blade and smiled, it was a smile full of madness and it sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine. Not wanting to stay any longer the jonin turned to run, only to be greeted with the sight of the missing nin in front of him. He saw Itachi swing the kunai he was holding toward his head, Kakashi jumped onto one of the braches that was high above his head. He jumped toward another branch and raced across the forest.

Itachi laughed as he watched the white haired man run through the trees, it amused him to no end to see his prey fight for freedom. As if he would give him the chance, his little dog had no idea what he had in store for him. Itachi went through all the ways he could torture the leaf nin, finally picking one, he jumped into a tree to pursue his prey.

ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~

Kakashi ran through the trees, uncertain as to what he should do about the S-classed criminal tailing him. But before he could reach a decision, he heard shuriken hurling through the air. The man turned and lifted is hiate to reveal his sharingan before dodging the oncoming weapons, but he hadn't noticed the kunai and shuriken that zipped toward him from the other direction, he dodged most of them, but had got a deep gash on his shoulder and multiple scratches. He saw a dark figure near one of the trees and threw a flurry of kunai with paper bombs attached toward it. He saw Itachi jump to doge the oncoming misiles but was half a second too late as a chakra wire wrapped around his ankle. Wasting no time at all, Kakashi performed a fireball jutsu while holding the end of the wire in his mouth. The fire raced along the paper thin wire toward the cloaked man. More wires had wrapped around his remaining leg, arms, and neck, but before he could figure a way out of them, the fire reached his body.

Kakashi watched the figure jump out of the fire ball that had encased the branch substitution that he had put. Kakashi threw more explosive kunai at the flying shinobi, missing him, but successfully throwing him off balance. He made more hand signs and held his right hand as he felt his chakra build up in it. Screeching filled the air as blue chakra surrounded the white haired nin. He braced himself as he shot forward. The branch that Kakashi had previously occupied a half second earlier, was now in splinters as the copy nin raced toward Itachi. He shot his had forward and aimed it at the traitor's heart, his sharingan was spinning wildly as he felt the familiar bloodlust urge build up, but before his hand could hit it's mark it was stopped by Itachi. The raven haired shinobi held Kakashi's arm in much the same way as he had Sasuke's. Part of his robe had been burned and so had his ankle, the man's eyes glowed with something Kakashi couldn't define. But that was the least of Kakashi's worries as he felt the vice like grip on his arm tighten, but before he could escape from the raven haired shinobi's grasp, he heard a sickening crack and felt indescribable pain barrel through his arm . Itachi had sent chakra through his arm and broke his bone, Kakashi cried out in pain and quickly retracted his arm from the loose grip, he jumped back into another tree and closed his eyes, he was panting and sweat began to roll down his creased brow. He held his arm close to his chest with his other hand, the man gasped as he tried to control the raging pain in his limb. He had broken many bones throughout his lifetime, but no matter how many times one, or two splinter and crack, he could not get used to the pain it caused. Kakashi knew he wouldn't last much longer with how things were going, but he had no choice but to endure until he couldn't anymore.

Itachi had wasted no time and jumped up behind the distracted jonin, he threw several kunai and shuriken at the crouching man. The copy nin turned when he sensed Itachi's chakra behind him. He dodged one kunai and then two and then a shuriken, but there were too many, and the gash on his shoulder continued to throb. One kunai got him in the leg, another in his arm, he took out a kunai and deflected the rest of the missiles. But then he felt his heart drop in his stomach like a stone, there were several explosive kunai heading toward him. The paper bombs were dancing in the wind as Kakashi jumped back onto another branch. But before he could repeat the action, the copy nin saw a kunai fly right past him toward the trunk of the tree, he felt dread build up at the sight of the paper bomb attached to the kunai. He knew as soon as the kunai touched the tree it would explode, Kakashi jumped back, but to no avail as the explosion consumed his body. He felt a burning, itching sensation as the fire crawled up his body, but before it could do any serious damage, Kakashi disappeared leaving a substitution and straining his already low chakra reserves. Kakashi crashed into a tree as he felt his sharingan begin to ache, using it still took up a lot of chakra, chakra Kakashi couldn't afford to lose. He knew he had pushed himself too far, but he didn't care. When the copy nin hit the tree, his broken arm hit the ground viciously, the jonin fought not to shout. Even though he knew that Itachi knew where he was, but his pride stopped him from shouting and he quietly groaned to himself before getting up to observe where he had landed. The tree bark was damaged and he had a couple of splinters but the white haired nin didn't notice them, he was preoccupied with searching for Itachi. He tried to use his sharingan but stopped when he felt the headache inducing pain, he knew he had wait a moment before he could use his eye again. He started coughing and threw up blood as his lungs squeezed and fluttered, his ribs were throbbing with an intensity that hinted the copy nin of a broken rib. Kakashi silently cursed to himself for getting into this predicament. He opened his sharingan once more and looked around for the said man, the copy nin's chakra was almost at zero and both Itachi and Kakashi knew this.

Itachi made 10 shadow clones, he was going to take his sweet time weakening the already exhausted leaf nin. All ten of them surrounded Kakashi, all on different branches that made a small circle around the man. The copy nin pulled a kunai out of his pouch and held it close to his chest using his good arm, he winced as the wound on his hand reopened, but he ignored the blood and waited for Itachi's first attack. Finally after a few moments of loaded silence, one of the clones charged Kakashi. None of them were armed, this confused Kakashi but he quickly redirected his attention to the clone just in time to avoid a punch that nearly hit his jaw. He ducked and swept his legs in a long arc, the clone leaped toward Kakashi, twisting upside down in the process. While the clone was still in midair, it grabbed Kakashi's shoulder in a bruising grip, then twisted through the air once more and threw Kakashi over its head straight into the ground below the branch before landing on its feet. The clone jumped down from the tall branch and crouched over Kakashi, the man was wheezing and trembling, the clone raised a fist and punched as hard as it could without chakra into Kakashi's unprotected abdomen. The copy nin let out a strangled yell and felt whatever air that was still in his lungs get forcefully pushed out. Kakashi stabbed the clone square in the chest, he heard the clone disappear, but he paid no mind as he rolled to the side, slowly picking himself off the ground, it was slow going as he tried to ignore the circle shaped wound on his left hand. He winced as he tried to bring his right arm up to his chest, there was no way he could use it, Itachi had forced his chakra through it and temporarily paralyzed the nerves. Kakashi could see his blood staining the dirt as it dribbled down his chin. He felt pain all over his body, the sharingan hurt, his muscles hurt, and he could feel the tendons in his hands throbbing, the copy nin felt his body begin to slow down as it tried to heal the wounds that criss crossed his battered body.

The copy nin struggled to get off his knees, his chakra reserves were drained and his body was barely functional. His hair fell into his eyes and the copy nin briefly tried to remember where his hiate went, 'probably got blown off in one of the explosions' he thought airily. His mind was numb and his thoughts were scattered, but he came to one conclusion, he wasn't getting back to the village, he would die here. The copy nin sighed and tried to get to his feet, his right arm hung limply to his side, he could move his upper arm, but not his lower arm he knew that it was useless to try and move his arm at all. His legs burned from the explosion that consumed him and they barely responded to his brain, but after a few moments he was tittering on his unsteady legs. The white haired man's hand kept twitching as it gripped the kunai like a life line, his sore and damaged muscles tensed as he gazed at the remaining shadow clones. 'It's no use, I can't beat him,' even though the jonin knew that the ex-leaf nin was many times stronger than him, he still charged the nearest clone. The copy nin was determined to fight to his very last breath. The clone easily side stepped the jonin and thrusted an elbow between the man's shoulders. Kakashi crumpled to the ground, his back was on fire and his chest hurt from the previous fights. He got on all fours while trying to get up, more like all threes with his right arm useless, but the clone put a foot on Kakashi's already tense and hurting spine and pushed down. The copy sucked in a breath, then bent his elbow as the clone's weight increased. He closed his eyes, and waited for the hit he knew he'd get, the copy nin waited for 2, 3, 4 seconds. Finally he opened his eyes when the hit didn't come and looked at the clone in question. The clone just continued to watch him, eyes unblinking and body as still as a stone.

"Why did you stop?" Kakashi quietly grunted, his lungs still sore and sensitive. He shifted as he felt his arm stiffen, it wasn't like he wanted to get beat up, but Itachi's attitude towards him hasn't been positive so far, so why would he stop now.

"What, do you want to keep getting thrown around?" the clone asked, raising an elegant eyebrow questionably at the wheezing copy nin. The white haired shinobi looked down at the ground in front of him and shook his head, he stared hard at the ground, he didn't understand why Itachi didn't kill him yet. 'Probably to torture me before he kills me' he thought grimly. But his thoughts were interrupted as he felt the pressure on his spine lessen, he looked up at the clone and saw that it's eye were clouded with something he couldn't name. Kakashi felt a chill run down his spine as he gazed at the clone, he had to get out of there now, using his newfound vigour, Kakashi jumped up at the clone and punched it in the jaw. It dissipated and Kakashi raced forward into the thick forest, away from Itachi and the rest of his clones.

ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK

Kakashi ran as fast as he could through the dense forest, the spiky ferns scratched his vest and the unwelcome tree roots grabbed at his ankles as he tripped and stumbled in the dark. He wheezed and gasped as his battered lungs fluttered in an attempt to suck in more air. The copy nin coughed as his lungs spasmed in pain as a particularly large branch hit him square in the chest. He had no more chakra, he couldn't jump through the trees, and he couldn't mask his footsteps. It was hopeless to continue running, seeing as how the figure that leisurely pursued him got closer and closer. Kakashi looked behind him, it was no doubt Itachi, but the way he slowly walked towards him while wearing the Aksuki cloak made the raven haired shinobi look like a bloody panther that was locked onto the copy nin. This thought terrified Kakashi and he willed his legs to move faster. But jst as he thought he could out run the ex-leaf nin, he tripped on a rock and fell face first into the ground. The white haired shinobi's broken arm hit the forest floor brutally. The copy nin groaned and layed there, he couldn't continue like this, and he knew Itachi was getting closer. What really scared Kakashi was not the fact that he would die there by Itachi's hand, but the fact that the man was slowly coming closer and closer to Kakashi, but the copy nin couldn't smell him or hear him. He couldn't feel Itachi's chakra or see the man, not being able to sense the man that he knew was coming unnerved the copy nin and made all his muscles tense. Kakashi just lay there, panting with his right arm limp at his side, the other arm next to his head with the hand balled up in a fist right next to his left eye. The copy nin's eyes were closed and his hair was filthy as he just waited there for his enemy. Ready to be tortured some more and then killed.

"Give up yet, Kakashi?" Itachi asked, suddenly behind the fallen copy nin. He saw Kakashi gasp and quickly jerked his body do that he could look at the Akasuki member. His eyes were wide and his body trembled, even with his obvious fear, the copy nin still managed to keep a hard edge to his eyes. Itachi gazed at the copy nin's eyes with mild interest, but quickly divided his attention when he heard Kakashi take a shuddering breath.

"No….. not... yet," Kakashi was finding it hard to breath, let alone talk in his current state. He slowly got to one knee, taking a deep breath, he slowly rose, standing on unsteady, shaking legs. Blood trickled down his body, from his face, his legs, arms, and torso. Itachi watched him the entire time, eyeing his trembling form with a critical eye, the leaf nin wasn't going to last much longer. It's not Itachi's intention to kill Kakashi, but his anger had gotten the best of him and he had nearly beaten the man into unconsciousness. There were still things he wanted to do to the jonin, and he wouldn't be able to do them if the man suddenly died from blood loss or chakra depletion. Kakashi lunged at Itachi, although the criminal had been deep in thought, he easily dodged the copy nin's attack and grabbed both of his wrists. He heard Kakashi give a loud yelp but paid no mind as he quickly sat down cross legged, he forced Kakashi to sit in his lap and folded the copy nin's legs behind his back to ensure that he couldn't get back up. Kakashi squirmed and struggled to get away from Itachi, he squeaked when he felt Itachi squeeze his broken arm and stopped his struggling. He looked into Itachi's eyes and saw that they were fogged over with an emotion that Kakashi had seen in the clone's eyes. He tried to move back but was pulled back by Itachi, his arm ached with every pull and Kakashi found himself laying against the missing nin in an attempt to stop all movement. He heard Itachi hum in approval and felt his right arm being moved. The copy nin grunted in pain and discomfort, he tried to shift his body but Itachi just shushed him and told him not to move. To Kakashi's amazement, he felt the distinctive feeling of healing chakra in arm where Itachi was holding it. He felt his cells multiply and fix the broken limb and the muscles around the injury relaxing.

"This is all I can do, Kakashi," Itachi murmured. He hadn't taken many medical classes and only learned through scrolls and his own genius.

"That's ….. fine," his voice sounded scratched up and dry, he wince at the sound. It was embarrassing to be cuddling with the enemy while he healed his wounds. Kakashi buried his head into Itachi's shoulder to hide his blush, their close proximity was getting to him. He felt Itachi's hand on his chin, the copy nin looked up at Itachi and was horrified to see the mangeko sharingan.

"No! Let me go!" Kakashi shouted. He twisted around in Itachi's lap and pushed his arms against Itachi's chest, but to no avail. The raven haired man kept his head steady and used his sharingan to bore into Kakashi's mind. The leaf nin began to whimper as he gripped the Akasuki member's arm in a last ditch attempt at freedom. It didn't work and he felt his consciousness slip away to Itachi's sharingan world.

ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK~ixK

Ohh god! That was really hard to type, sry for the late entry, I got sick and school started up again. I'll finish this story soon! Also, Minato-sama's birthday fic is going to be a few days late because of the backup so sorry about that, but it will get finished. =_=

~iLoveKakashisanDATTEBAYO


End file.
